


You found me and I found you

by orphan_account



Series: Ideas that will probably not be continued [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when they found the man in the middle of the night.</p><p>An all dialogue fic in Thorin's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You found me and I found you

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I was not drunk when I wrote this. Just a bit sleep deprived.

05/05/12  
"Dwalin, stay beside the car. I've got it."

"If you say so."

 

"Hello! Mister! Yes, I mean you. Please stay there. I am not going to hurt you."

"..."

"Thank you. See, I'm holding my hands up. Don't be afraid."

"..."

"Do you understand me? Nod if you do, shake your head if you don't."

"..."

"Good. Now can you talk?"

"..."

"Do you not want to talk?"

"...You said I should nod."

"Uhm, yes I did. Do you remember anything, Mister...?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. What's your name? I'm Thorin Durinson."

"I don't know."

"Alright. How come you are here?"

"I don't know."

"Right. Let me escort you to our car and out of the rain. You'll catch a cold at this rate."

"You are a police officer."

"Yes, I am."

"Are you going to arrest me?"

"Not if there's something that warrants an arrest. Or did you do anything?"

"There's blood on my hands."

"Maybe it's just your own."

"I'm not bleeding!"

"Hush, calm down. We, me and my friend back there, are going to investigate it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay."

 

"How long have you been starin' at him?"

"I do not stare."

"Of course not."

"Shut it, Dwalin."

"..."

"..."

"He looks like a young boy trapped in the body of a man."

"Dwalin-"

"You know I'm right. He's not even afraid. He just got that curious look like the one young Ori had when he first visited us here."

"..."

"You should talk to him. He gives for a miserable picture the way he sits there all alone."

"I'm not really known for my great social skills."

"That's true."

"..."

"Ouch. Here's his file. Go through it if it helps you."

"They gave his case to me?"

"You're the first face he's seen. And he seems to trust you already."

"Bad decision, really."

"Also true."

"..."

"Ouch. Would you stop that?"

"No."

 

"Hello."

"...Hello."

"How are you? I mean, apart from the obvious."

"I am fine, I think. Thank you. Have you found a name to my face yet?"

"Apparently you are a Bilbo Baggins."

"Bilbo Baggins. Seems to suit my face just fine. It's strange, seeing ones face for the first time."

"Well, it's a shock to see mine first thing in the morning."

"..."

"Stop laughing."

"..."

"Please stop."

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

"I'm going now."

"What why?"

"I still have work to do. Someone will escort you to a nearby hospital where someone will look after you."

"But-"

"No buts. I come and get you tomorrow."

"Alright. Fine."

"No need to sulk."

"No need to sound so amused."

"Goodbye, Mister Baggins."

"..."

"..."

"...Goodbye, Mister Durinson."

 

06/05/12  
"Hello, Mister Baggins."

"..."

"Mister Baggins?"

"Oh, you mean me?"

"Yes."

"So sorry. I'm afraid I'm still not used to it. Please, sit down."

"Thank you. Anything new regarding the amnesia?"

"They simply say that it's memory loss. There's been no damage dealt to my brain and head."

"So no ideas from them?"

"No."

"Anyone visited you yet?"

"No. Seems I was some sort of hermit that nobody misses."

"No, don't say that. Most people don't ask because usually it doesn't happen to anybody they know."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"We've had a few cases over the years."

"How long is a few years?"

"Almost twelve years for me."

"Huh. That's a long time."

"Yes, it is. Come now, I am going to escort you back to your flat."

"We're not going back to the police station?"

"If this is about the blood, we identified it. It belongs to a man who has died almost two years ago."

"Now that's strange."

 

"Why are there police tapes all over my flat? ...this is my flat, right?"

"Someone needs to go through your belongings, and I figured you wanted to be there when I did it."

"That does make me feel better. Thank you."

"No problem at all."

"You want a coffee?"

"Yes, thank you."

"...Why are you grinning like that?"

"You own a coffee shop."

"Go on."

"An employee of yours called this morning. He says he'll look after it until you feel better."

"He knows what happened. Anyone else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Alright. Now, shoo. Get to work."

"Yes, sir."

 

"Your coffee is great. And all you have is that old machine?"

"Of course it is. I do own a coffee shop."

"..."

"That's not funny. Stop laughing."

"I will not apologize."

"Didn't expect you to. Ahem. So, found anything?"

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary. We will have to search the neighbourhood where we found you."

"Yeah, but how did you find me?"

"We got a call from concerned neighbours living there. It's a quiet suburb, rarely anything ever happens there."

"And now I am a nine day wonder, huh?"

"That's what people call it?"

"How would I know? I thought that's how you call it."

 

29/05/12  
"Mister Baggins? Sorry to call at such a late hour, but I am not sure if I will be able to call you at all tomorrow. They let your case rest for the time being. Not until you remember, at least. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to call me."

 

05/06/12  
"It's been a month, Mister Baggins. How are you doing?"

"Would be better if you'd call me Bilbo. I can call you Thorin, too, right?"

"Yes, alright. Bilbo, make me some coffee?"

"Everything for my saviour."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Sorry, couldn't help it. But I am thankful, you know. You were the first person to be actually nice to me. When I think of all the nurses at the hospital. Ugh."

"I did what was expected of me."

"I know. But apparently not many people do what is expected of them."

"My father had Alzheimer's in his last years. So I knew how to handle it."

"And I am glad it was you,Thorin."

"Your coffee is delicious, did I ever tell you that?"

"Yeah, but don't hesitate to say so again."

 

10/07/12  
"Oh, hello Thorin!"

"Bilbo. How's work?"

"I'm doing fine. I could persuade Gandalf to let me work like I did before."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Why does everyone do that?"

"Do what? Ruffle your hair? It's curly and you are small."

"Maybe that's why I don't get a boyfriend. Too small and different."

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough."

"You think so?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you, Thorin. You're such a great friend."

"Yes, a friend. Nothing more, eh?"

 

15/08/12  
"Thorin! Coffee like always?"

"Yeah, I do love your coffee."

"I know you do. You look exhausted. Did something happen?"

"Fili and Kili happened."

"I think they are sweet boys. And they behaved last time I saw them."

"That's because their mother was with them. And you probably made them eat pie or something."

"Well, I never said I play fair, did I?"

"No, no you didn't."

"They always remind me of myself when I was their age."

"Yeah, how so?"

"Coming home with scrapes and bruises from a day spent outside, playing and running about."

"And that's all you remember from that time?"

"Hmm. Also one other thing. My mum used to pepper kisses all over the scrapes on my knees, before she showered my face with them, too."

"And your father?"

"He usually made hot cocoa for me whenever I wanted. He spoiled me a lot since I was their only child."

"I'm glad you start to remember, Bilbo."

"Me too, Thorin, me too. ...You're blushing again."

"I am not."

"..."

"..."

"Here's your coffee, dear."

"Stop teasing me."

"But it's fun."

 

13/09/12  
"Hey, Bilbo."

"Hi, Thorin. Coffee?"

"Why do you even ask? It's always the same order."

"Yeah, it is. One day you might just change your mind, who knows."

"I know. It won't change."

"Nothing will ever change, huh?"

"I don't know. Maybe it just will."

"In what aspect? You have any wishes?"

"Hmm. If I had, I would tell you first."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"..."

"Stop grinning and giggling like a school girl with her first crush."

"I can't help it. You're so dark and handsome, Mister Durinson. Will you give me the honour and go to the school ball with me?"

"Under one condition, little one."

"Yes, Mister Durinson?"

"Can you dance?"

"That's not fair, Thorin. I don't know whether I can dance or not."

"I could show you sometime. But only if you want to, of course."

"Of course I'd like to. I'd love to, even."

"You seem a bit overeager."

"Blame it on the drama!"

 

01/11/12  
"Thorin, you doin' something today after work?"

"Yeah. I always do."

"The nephews again?"

"It's the first time I take them with me to Bilbo without my sister being with them. Dis arranged a date with the husband tonight."

"Does she approve?"

"Yeah, they actually talk more than Bilbo and I do."

"Jealous?"

"Pff. No."

"It's funny, how you talk about him. The little amnesia man."

"Don't call him that. And what do you mean by that? How do I talk about him?"

"As if you two already were a thing. But I'd know if something happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It being the thing you two almost have? Thorin, that's not healthy. Stop dawdling and tell him."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Thorin-"

"See you tomorrow."

 

09/11/12  
"Say, Thorin. Are you still seeing him?"

"I'm not seeing anyone."

"Oh, you know what I mean, dear brother."

"Do I, now?"

"Don't play tricks with me. Bilbo."

"Who in their right mind could blame me? The coffee is so good."

"Should I tell Bilbo you said that?"

"If you say one word about what we're talking about right now to him, I swear I will-"

"You will what? You are in love with him. And he is single, is he not?"

"But he sees me as no more than a friend. Dis, I can't risk losing one of the best things to have happened to me in a long time."

"Of course you can. I've talked to him. About you. And whenever I mentioned you his face lit up like a christmas tree."

"Because I am his best friend. And I was the first one to befriend him. Of course he would smile a bit."

"Oh, come now. We both know that he's waiting for you to do something. He has similar doubts. Just tell him."

"..."

"The boys wouldn't mind either, you know. They already call him uncle."

"I know. He looked so proud when they mentioned that."

"Thorin. You deserve happiness like everyone else. Bilbo does, too."

"Alright. Give me time."

"Tell him today. Tomorrow might be too late. He's popular among the men."

"And women. And he doesn't see any of them."

"He's got eyes only for you. Now go."

 

"Bilbo."

"Thorin, you? Didn't expect you back until tomorrow."

"I talked to Dis. She said it was time I told you something."

"Really? And what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Uhm... would you like to go out for a coffee sometime?"

"Aren't you always drinking your coffee here?"

"Bilbo."

"Or did you betray this cafe and went to drink one at another?"

"Bilbo."

"And I thought you and my cafe had something special."

"Bilbo, for the love of god, if you don't stop teasing me right this instant-"

"You will what? Shut me up? Please do so, you big-mpfh."

"Mmmh. Better?"

"Uhm. Yes. Uhm. You said something about coffee?"

 

23/12/12  
"Thorin, I don't think I can do this. I'm only hurting you."

"Oh, Bilbo, you can't hurt me."

"But your feet. You'll have blisters all over at this rate."

"Just stand on them."

"Would you stop manhandling me?"

"You didn't complain last night. See? That's much nicer."

"You're just looking for an excuse to have my body plastered to yours."

"I can feel that I'm not the only one enjoying the proximity."

"Uh, Thorin. That really is an awful idea. I'm not going to learn if we stop every other half an hour."

"Hmm, no. But we can always slow dance at the wedding."

"You are insufferable. I don't know why I even spend time with you."

"Because you love me. And now kiss me, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)  
> And do not judge me.


End file.
